Love Ever After
by emmad96
Summary: A collection of one shots for Four and Tris. Smut and non-smut included!


Hello everyone! This will be a collection of random one-shots centring around Tris and Four. If there is something that you want me to write, or a song you think I should base a one shot on, let me know in the reviews! Also, if you want more of a one shot, let me know and I'll think about making it into a two or three part-er!

I can't say that this will definitely be updated all the time, but I will try for once or twice a week. I'm about to head back to tec, but I should still have some free time.

Disclaimer: don't own anything, just playing.

Title: All of Me

Veiwpoint: Four

Song: All of Me – John Legend

Summary: Set sometime between Divergent and Insurgent, Four reflects on some memories.

The very first time I saw her I knew that she was something else. She had defiance in her eyes that could only come from a desire to supersede all expectations of herself. The first time I heard her voice, quiet but yet powerful, I knew I was done for. Part of me wanted to run away from her, because a girl like that would have no problems breaking down the walls I had so painstakingly built. The rest of me wanted to give myself to her, to love her.

The second time I saw her, my mouth went dry. No longer was she hiding her modest body within the grey fabrics of Abnegation. There she was, clad in the leathers and skin-tight clothing of a Dauntless, and fuck did she look stunning. The tight clothing enunciated every line and curve of her body, clinging in the perfect way to her small breasts. If I wasn't done for before, I sure as hell was now.

I remember when I realised I was in love with her, sitting on those rocks overlooking the chasm. Her smart mouth was talking about something, yet there was a yearning in her eyes, and before I knew it, my lips were on that mouth and through that kiss I was trying to give all of myself to her I realise now.

As our friendship grew and changed, she became my utmost distraction. Anything I did could not keep my mind off of her. My mind was constantly on her, whether it be thinking of that perfect smile she gave, or thinking about our moments together, there was nothing else my mind thought of. My body began to crave her touch, that spark of chemistry when she touched me. I will always remember the day that I confided in Zeke about my feelings, his voice echoing in my head, 'She's your rhythm and blues, man'.

The night that she stayed in my apartment will forever be branded on my memory; the words we exchanged and they look in her eyes as she laughed at a story I told her about my own initiation. That night was the first of many where we did more than just kiss and hug. We didn't have sex, no she wasn't ready, but the way her hands and eventually mouth felt on my body was more than enough until she was ready. The way her hands slowly ran down my chest and back, tracing the tattoos she found and loved so much, was alone enough to make my member come alive. The first time this happened, she was surprised and embarrassed when she felt a hardness pressing against her. I had quickly soothed her embarrassment by pulling her back to me, pressing my lips against hers, whispering that it was fine and to keep going. She relaxed as I moved my lips from her mouth to her jawline, making a trail to her pulse point and lightly sucking. She let out a small gasp, which had encouraged me further south, moving my lips to her collarbone and kissing each of the ravens that I found. Y then she had fully relaxed, and I pulled back to look at her. She had such a blissful look on her face, and for the first time in my life I knew what true happiness looked like. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me, a small, innocent smile. I brought my lips to hers and pressed a careful, kind kiss to her. She had said to me then that she wasn't ready for sex, but wanted to try some other things. I had responded with a raised eyebrow, causing her to go beet red and quickly say that she had had a very informative conversation with Christina on their first or second night in the compound. We had both laughed at that point, before going quiet again. I had felt her hand ghost over my naked chest before coming to a stop just above the waistband of my jeans. She looked into my eyes, her eyes surely a mirror of my own, with burning desire. I wasn't able to control myself after that, I had pulled her above me, my lips fusing to hers, my fingers working their way to the hem of her shirt. I remember the way she moaned when I slid my hands up her body, pulling her shirt with them, stopping just short of her bra. From there on it had not taken long for us to be lying naked next to each other, furiously kissing. She had been the first to make a move, sliding her hand down my body and lightly caressing my rock hard member, causing me to gasp and rock my hips into her hand, only proving to cause more friction. I slowly brought a hand up and around her modest breasts, caressing them and flicking my thumb over each nipple, coaxing them into standing proud. She moaned and watched my face as she tightened her grip on me slightly and began to move her hand up and down me, running her thumb over the head, collecting the drop of pre-cum that was there. I had responded with a moan, and began to kiss down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. By then I had pushed her onto her back and began to tease her nipples with my tongue, sliding a hand up her inner leg, causing her to gasp as I ran a finger between her folds, brushing against her bundle of nerves. From there we had caused each other moments of ecstasy, filling my apartment with breathy moans and gasps. I will never forget the way her body convulsed as I brought her to that peak, and sending her over it again and again that night.

I remember the way I whispered to her on the train to Amity that she owned my heart, a small moment of just us within the hell that became that war.

I have no idea what the future holds for us, I can only hope that we both survive the next however long of this war.

Soooo, let me know what you think! It kinda took a weird turn, but I kept with it lol. I will get the next one up when my muse comes back, it kinda disappeared towards the end of this.


End file.
